The present disclosure relates generally to a kitchen appliance for processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a food processor or chopper that is relatively simple and easy to assemble and operate.
Kitchen appliances typically include two or more components that are selectively attachable. For example, conventional food processors or choppers include a bowl removably attachable to a housing and a bowl lid removable attachable to a bowl. The structure or features that allow such components to be attached and/or function as a single unit can be difficult and/or awkward to utilize.
It is heretofore not been discovered how to create a kitchen appliance that is relatively simple and easy to assembly and operate. The device of the present disclosure accomplishes the above objective and overcomes the above-described disadvantages of conventional kitchen appliances.